Names
by ruthc93
Summary: This was the first time they called each other by their first names. [KinMaki]
1. Names

**A short KinMaki story that I wrote when the idea hit me. This is set in the future when they're approximately 24 years old. Kinjou is visiting Makishima in England. I hope you'll enjoy it!**

_**Names**_

* * *

"…shima…kishima!…Makishima!"

"Makishima!"

He heard his name before anything else. Groggily, he tried to focus his senses on that voice, blinking his eyes open slowly.

Why was he lying on the floor again?

Suddenly, a face came into focus, hovering right above him.

"…Kinjou?" He finally placed after blinking a few more times. The former Souhoku captain sagged with obvious relief. "Makishima," he breathed again, "you're unhurt."

He frowned at the undisguised raw emotion in the voice. This wasn't like Kinjou, so open with his concern.

"Of course I am." He joked. Then he realized there must be a reason why his former captain was so worried. He tried to remember but drew a blank. "What happened?"

"There was an explosion. The subway collapsed." Kinjou explained softly. "I tried to shield you from it, but you hit your head and I…I thought…"

Suddenly the slightly younger man leaned down and embraced him in a tight hug, shocking him at first. He then carefully hugged back, not able to do much else from his position pinned under the heavier man.

"Hey." He reassured with a small chuckle, "Hey, I'm okay."

Kinjou made a small grunt, telling him that he had been heard. Nevertheless he didn't let go.

They stayed like that for a while, drawing strength from each other's presence.

Then Kinjou said something. It was spoken so softly that he had almost missed it, but once he heard it he knew it wasn't misheard.

"Yuusuke."

His eyes widened in surprise. Before he could respond, however, Kinjou relaxed against him and continued quietly, "I love you."

There was a short silence as he considered how to reply. Then he did the only thing he knew how to do in a situation like this. He joked.

"What's gotten into you, Kinjou?" He let out a small laugh, "This isn't like you."

When he didn't receive a reply he laughed a little louder. "Oi, Kinjou, you're crushing me down here."

Still no response. He frowned.

"Kinjou?" He asked, finally pushing himself up on his elbows. The man in question was still leaning heavily against his chest.

"Kin-"

The name died on his lips, because he saw it. He saw, over Kinjou's shoulder, what had been hidden from his sight before.

An ugly, twisted metal rod was embedded in Kinjou's lower back. A growing red stain was clearly visible against his white polo shirt.

"Kinjou." He choked out. Grabbing the unresponsive man by the shoulders, he began shaking him. "Oi, Kinjou?"

As the man remained limp, he felt his stomach twist with growing panic. Then he recalled his words from moments before.

_"I tried to shield you from it."_

No. No, this wasn't happening. Kinjou didn't take the rod for him. He couldn't have.

"Kinjou!" He called again, desperation seeping into his voice as his shakes became a little more forceful. He became keenly aware that the bespectacled man was pale, much too pale for his complexion.

_"Yuusuke."_

This was the first time he called him by his first name. It was not supposed to be his last.

"Kin…" this time the name trailed off into a sob. He stopped shaking him, and instead hugged the man's head tightly to his chest. He gritted his teeth, able to feel the body grow colder beneath his arms.

_"I love you."_

He screamed.

"_Shingo_!"

**_To be continued_**

* * *

**I'm sorry? QwQ**

**I promise this isn't the end. I'm planning the second part out and I also promise that no one dies. Keep a look out for the second part.**

**I'm also sorry that I used the British subway as a plot device. I'm sure they don't collapse that often, if at all. QwQ**


	2. Tears

**The promised second part to this story. I know it's a long time coming and I'm sorry about that. It's still fairly short, and the story still doesn't end with this one! I feel bad leaving it off where it is, but maybe it adds to the angst factor? Well, I'll let you readers be the judge of that. :**

* * *

_**Tears**_

Makishima Yuusuke found out at a fairly young age that tears were useless. There was nothing to gain from shedding them, and they only left you emotionally drained and sore eyes.

So he never cried. He didn't cry when his dancing was made fun of. He didn't cry when he fell and hurt himself, again and again, during his late night practices. He didn't cry when they lost their first Inter-High. He didn't cry when Kanzaki-san graduated. He didn't cry when he won his first Hill Climb race.

(He didn't cry when, during their second Inter-High, Kinjou finally passed out against him from the pain his broken ribs were causing.)

He didn't cry when he learned he was leaving for England as soon as the end of their last Inter-High. He didn't cry when faced with the possibility that he won't be able to have that one last race against Toudou. He didn't cry when it was time to say good bye. He didn't cry.

(But he did cry. When they finally, finally stood atop those 15 centimeters. But that was different, wasn't it?)

And even now, right now, as he held the unmoving man he had come to trust so, so much in his arms, as he screamed his name for the first time, as he felt, little by little, the life slipping and dwindling between his fingers, the tears weren't there.

The paramedics found them, after what felt like an eternity (they later told him it was 30 seconds). He let them take him, the rational part of his mind telling him that there was nothing more he can do. He watched as people ran about, shouting orders and commands as they carried Kin…no, as they carried Shingo away on a stretcher.

He watched as one of the paramedics knelt down in front of him and pressed several tissue papers to his forehead. They stained red upon contact.

He hadn't noticed.

He was vaguely aware of being escorted away into an ambulance. Everything passed by in nothing more than a blur. Before he knew it he was sporting new bandages around his forehead and a doctor was telling him how lucky he was that his injury wasn't serious.

It wasn't until then that he asked about the other man.

Then he found himself outside the surgery room.

They told him the patient was still in critical condition.

They told him he lost too much blood.

They told him that there's a chance he won't make it.

He said nothing and sat down to wait.

His eyes were still dry.

_**To be continued**_

* * *

**A/N: Well. that's it! For now, that is. I do have the ending in mind, I just need to figure out the best way to write it and to type it out. Not right away, because it's almost 3 AM and I should sleep. XD**

**But yes, next (and last) part should come out sometime during this week! Tho I don't want to make promises because I'm 99.923% sure I won't be able to keep them. Orz **


End file.
